Me gusta el Cielo
by Natsumi Ciel
Summary: [PRE SORATO] [02] "Sus mejillas ardían ligeramente y su corazón latía muy rápido. Se acurrucó más en su futón y miró al celular con cariño, donde aún figuraba el nombre de Yamato. Se sentía tonta, pero también muy feliz. La voz de Yamato era mejor que cualquier otra melodía para ser feliz y relajarse antes de ir a dormir".
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola!

Este fic está ubicado cronológicamente entre los capítulos 18 y 21 de Digimon Adventure 02. Es un sorato «pre-sorato», es decir, un sorato que narra sucesos previos al inicio de su relación y que en mi opinión es la fase más dulce de mi amada OTP porque todo es muy inocente, confuso y tierno al mismo tiempo *w*

Espero les guste a todos

Natsumi

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, solo la idea y autoría de este fic. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Fic por el Segundo Aniversario del Topic Sorato**_

 _ **«Me gusta el Cielo»**_

 **Capítulo 1**

—Ah… Bueno… Estábamos pensando en… ir de campamento… —dijo Koushirou tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

—¡Oh! Es una gran idea. Pero… ¿los acompañará algún adulto? —preguntó dulcemente Izumi Kae, madre de Koushirou.

—Eh… —dudó Koushirou.

—¡Mi papá viene con nosotros! —exclamó Yamato.

—¿Estás seguro, Yamato? —murmuró Taichi.

—Quizá… —musitó a su vez Yamato.

—En ese caso… Espero que se diviertan mucho —dijo la Sra. Izumi con una sonrisa—. ¿Y, a dónde irán?

—Ah… —dudó Koushirou, nuevamente.

—¡A… al lago Yamanaka! —exclamó Taichi, al borde de la desesperación.

—¡Oh! ¡Es un precioso lugar! —exclamó la Señora Izumi, dando una pequeña palmada de emoción—. ¿Y cuándo saldrán?

—¡Ma…ma… mañana, mamá! ¡Saldremos temprano mañana por la mañana! —exclamó Koushirou, tratando de convencer finalmente a su madre.

La señora Izumi sonrió amablemente.

—Muy bien. ¡Entonces preparé unos ricos bocadillos que puedan degustar junto al lago!

—Muchas gracias, mamá —dijo Koushirou, sonriendo.

—¡Muchas gracias, Señora Izumi! —agradecieron los demás chicos, en coro.

—De nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer con ustedes. Bueno, los dejo. Están en su casa.

Y se retiró.

Los chicos exhalaron con alivio.

—Bueno… —dijo Taichi finalmente, después de un breve silencio—. Entonces, saldremos mañana rumbo a los lagos.

—Al Yamanaka —le recordó Koushirou.

—Sí, sí.

— _Demo_ … Yagami san, Ishida san, Izumi san… aún no tenemos un punto de reunión —señaló el pequeño Iori.

—Uhmm… es cierto —reconoció Taichi.

—Nos reuniremos en mi casa. De todos modos, será mi padre quien nos llevará —indicó Yamato.

— _Oniichan_ , ¿estás seguro que papá aceptará? —preguntó Takeru.

—Sí —contestó Yamato después de pensarlo un par de segundos—. Tiene muchos días de vacaciones acumulados. No habrá problema.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Taichi—: Mañana nos reuniremos temprano en casa de Yamato. Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Miyako chan, Iori, ustedes irán al Digimundo, y una vez que hayan partido, los mayores saldremos rumbo al lago.

—De acuerdo —aceptaron los menores.

—Descansen bien esta noche, les espera una batalla importante —aconsejó Yamato.

—Sí —asintieron todos.

Los menores se despidieron de Taichi, Yamato y Koushirou y regresaron a sus casas para prepararse.

—Bien… —dijo Taichi—. Ahora toca avisarles a los demás. Llamaré a Sora.

Taichi buscó entre sus contactos el número de Sora y lo marcó. Esperó algunas timbradas hasta que finalmente la llamada fue aceptada.

— _¿Hola?_

—¡Hola, Sora! Te pongo en altavoz para que podamos conversar todos —dijo mientras presionaba el botón del altavoz—. Listo. ¡Saluda a todos!

— _¿Eh? ¿Hola… a todos?_ —dijo Sora un poco confundida.

—Buenas tardes, Sora san —dijo Koushirou.

— _Buenas tardes, Koushirou kun._

Yamato iba a saludar a Sora, pero lo interrumpió un mensaje que llegó a su D-terminal.

—Sora, prepara tus cosas —dijo Taichi—. Mañana saldremos todos de campamento como en los viejos tiempos.

— _¿Eh?_

—Hemos localizado la base del Digimon _Kaiser,_ Sora san —explicó Koushirou—. Mañana, los Elegidos menores partirán rumbo al Digimundo para enfrentarlo y han decidido no regresar hasta vencerlo. Por ello, los Elegidos mayores iremos de campamento al lago Yamanaka, para cubrir su ausencia y justificarlos ante sus padres.

— _Oh, entiendo, pero… ¿mañana? ¿Por la mañana?_

—Claro —señaló Taichi—, no hay otra forma de salir a un campamento que no sea temprano, Sora.

— _Lo que pasa…_

—¿Sucede algo, Sora san? —preguntó Koushirou.

— _Lo que pasa es que mañana por la mañana tengo un asunto importante con el club de tenis…_ —dijo Sora.

—¿¡Eh…!? Pero… ¡Sora! —se quejó Taichi.

—Taichi… —se escuchó decir a Yamato en voz baja, interrumpiéndolo.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que no se puede hacer nada —dijo Taichi.

— _Disculpen, chicos._

—No importa. Igual no es que podamos hacer algo más para ayudar.

— _De verdad, lamento no poder acompañarlos. Cuídense mucho, chicos, por favor._

—Sí, bueno, te mantendremos informada. Cuídate, Sora. ¡Despídanse chicos!

—Nos vemos, Sora san —se despidió Koushirou.

Taichi vio a Yamato ocupado con su D-Terminal, así que cortó la llamada después de la despedida de Koushirou.

—Sora no viene —dijo Taichi avisándole a Yamato y buscando un nuevo nombre entre sus contactos—. El siguiente es Jou.

Yamato lo escuchó, pero no dijo nada.

No pudo saludar ni despedirse de Sora. Eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo, pero en esos momentos Takeru había enviado mensajes a su D-Terminal y no pudo evitar responderle.

 _De: Takeru_

 _«Oniichan,_ _¿Está bien si te acompaño a decirle a papá que irá con nosotros al campamento?»_

Yamato sonrió suavemente ante la petición de su pequeño hermano.

 _De: Oniichan*_

 _«No hay problema. Taichi, Koushirou y yo estamos terminando algunas cosas. Después de ello, tú y yo invitaremos a papá a tomar algo y ahí le diremos que irá con nosotros. Además, tiene un bono que aún no usa, así que le pediremos que nos compre una computadora con ello. ¿Qué piensas?»._

 _De: Takeru_

 _«¿Puedo ser yo quien le pida la computadora?»._

Yamato sonrió.

 _De: Oniichan_

 _«Por supuesto. Te llamo en cuanto terminemos»._

Y cerró su D-terminal.

Después se disculparía con Sora, aunque al pensar en esa posibilidad, cerró los ojos y sonrío muy levemente con ligero pesar.

 _«¿De qué te preocupas? Ni siquiera dijiste algo durante la conversación. Ella ni siquiera debe haberse dado cuenta que estabas presente_ », pensaba.

Mientras tanto, Taichi marcaba el número de Jou y, al igual que con Sora, lo puso en altavoz. Mientras Taichi conversaba con él —e intentaba convencerlo de saltarse un examen importante—, Yamato preguntó a Koushirou:

—Koushirou, más tarde Takeru y yo le pediremos a mi padre que adquiera una computadora, ¿podrías instalarla mañana antes de que partamos al campamento, por favor?

—Me parece una estupenda idea, Yamato san. Lo haré. Así tendremos una computadora más, habilitada para abrir la puerta.

—Exacto. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—De nada, Yamato san.

—Jou tampoco puede ir —dijo Taichi, interrumpiéndolos.

Taichi miró su celular nuevamente y empezó a buscar el número de Mimi.

—¿Llamarás a Mimi san, Taichi san? —preguntó Koushirou.

—Sí, es la única que falta.

—Pero Mimi san ya está de regreso en Estados Unidos.

—¡Oh, rayos! ¡Lo olvidé! Gracias, Koushirou. Por poco y gasto en llamada internacional —Exhaló—. Supongo que solo seremos los tres. Yamato, ¿estás seguro que tu padre aceptará llevarnos?

—Sí, descuida.

Aunque Yamato estaba seguro de que su _trabajólico_ padre no estaría muy feliz de sacrificar uno de sus preciosos e interminables días de trabajo en medio del campo haciendo nada —a pesar de, en realidad, estar de vacaciones—, también estaba más que seguro de que estaría dispuesto a ayudarlos. Siempre lo estaba.

—Entonces los espero mañana temprano en mi casa —dijo Yamato.

—Listo. Nos vemos mañana —concluyó Taichi—. Koushirou, no olvides llevar los bocadillos que nos prometió tu mamá.

— _Hai!_ Taichi san —dijo Koushiro con una sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa noche, después de reunirse con su padre y Takeru —y conseguir que éste los acompañara al lago Yamanaka, y también una computadora nueva—, Yamato estaba en su habitación preparando sus cosas para el campamento, pero se sentía intranquilo.

No se despidió de Sora. Ni siquiera la saludó.

—No te sientas así, Yamato —se dijo así mismo—. Ella ni siquiera supo que estabas ahí, así que solo… olvídalo —Sonrió con pesar—. No es algo tan importante. Ella ni siquiera lo supo… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Olvídalo. Concéntrate. Tu hermano y los demás elegidos menores necesitan de lo poco en que puedas ayudarlos.

Terminó de empacar y aunque ya era hora de dormir, optó por practicar algunos acordes con el bajo. Eso lo ayudaría a calmar su mente.

Y cuando parecía que los acordes empezaban a surtir efecto, sonó su celular. Dejó de tocar, estiró el brazo para alcanzar el dispositivo y en la pantalla pudo leer:

«Llamada entrante: Sora»

—Sora… —dijo Yamato en voz baja, en un susurro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sora daba vueltas en su futón, intranquila y con una gran sensación de culpa. Le estaba fallando al equipo de los Elegidos al no asistir al campamento y eso le hacía sentir muy mal, pero no podía hacer nada. Tenía un compromiso muy grande ya programado con el club de tenis durante los próximos dos días. Empezaban las pruebas de selección para los representantes del equipo oficial de la escuela que participaría en el torneo interescolar de Odaiba. Aunque quisiera, no podría ir solo por una tarde y luego regresar cansada y fallar las pruebas del día siguiente.

 _«Si tan solo pudiese hacer las pruebas y luego llegar de inmediato al campamento… Quizás si tomo un taxi podría lograrlo, pero… Yamanaka queda muy lejos…»_ , pensaba desanimada.

 _«Taichi dijo que sería un campamento como en los viejos tiempos, pero no creo que sea como cuando estábamos en la primaria. La amenaza del Digimon Kaiser es más real que nunca ahora. Koushirou dijo que seríamos la coartada de los chicos, pero en realidad, no sabemos qué cosas podrían suceder, podrían necesitarnos en cualquier momento y yo… no estaré allí…»._

Exhaló con frustración. No podía hacer nada.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó—. Cuando llamé por la tarde, Taichi dijo que estaban todos, pero… no escuché a Yamato. Koushirou me saludó y habló, pero… Yamato… Él… ¿no estaba ahí?… Él… ¿Él tampoco irá al campamento?

 _«¿Debería llamarlo?»,_ se preguntó.

Y de alguna manera, sintió que era lo correcto. Sí, llamaría a Yamato. No era como si nunca hubiese hablado por teléfono con él. Además, en caso de que él tampoco fuese, tal vez podrían hacer algo entre los dos para apoyar desde lejos.

 _«Algo… entre los dos…»,_ pensó sonriendo ruborizada.

—¡¿En qué estoy pensado?! ¡Solo voy a llamarlo para saber si él va o no! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tengo qué…? ¡Ahhhh! —exclamaba mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Solo es una pregunta, ¡nada más! —se decía mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar su celular—. Solo es… una pregunta… —Y presionó el número de Yamato Ishida mientras su corazón palpitaba rápida y vigorosamente en contraste con el tenue y lento transcurrir de las timbradas del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Una… dos… tres timbradas…

— _¿Hola?_ —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Yamato…

— _Sora..._

—Hola, eh… Buenas noches, Yamato.

— _Buenas noches, Sora. Dime. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

—No, yo… Es decir… Yo llamaba para preguntarte si irás al campamento de mañana.

— _Eh, sí. De hecho, nos reuniremos todos en mi casa. Nos llevará mi padre._

—Oh.

— _Sí._

—No te escuché cuando Taichi llamó, por eso pensé que tal vez tú también te quedabas.

— _Disculpa por eso. Como Taichi y Koushirou te dieron los datos completos, no creí que sería necesario agregar algo. Y a la hora de saludar y despedirnos, estuve coordinando algunas cosas con Takeru. Lo siento._

—No tienes de qué disculparte —contestó ella sonriendo—. Más bien, espero que ustedes puedan disculparme a mí, por no poder ir.

— _Tienes responsabilidades con el club de tenis._

—Aun así, me gustaría poder ir. Pero no se como hacer para llegar a Yamanaka desde la escuela y regresar a tiempo.

— _Sora, estuvimos hablando con Koushirou y llegamos a la conclusión que solo podemos ayudar como coartada. No sacrifiques tu entrenamiento. Sería peor._

—Supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer —dijo desanimada.

— _Lo lamento, Sora._

—No es tu culpa. Gracias, Yamato… por hacérmelo notar. Me concentraré en las pruebas de mañana.

— _¿Pruebas?_

—Eh… sí. Bueno… mañana empezamos con las pruebas de selección para formar el equipo que representará a la escuela en el próximo torneo.

— _Es algo muy importante. No te preocupes por nosotros. Concéntrate en ello. Tú eres… muy talentosa. Sé que te irá excelente en las pruebas, Sora._

Yamato no supo de dónde sacó el valor para decir esas últimas dos frases.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —contestó ella, sonrosada—. Y… los llamaré para mantenerme informada. ¿Está bien?

— _Descuida. Llama a la hora que mejor te parezca._

—Gracias, Yamato —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir… Que descanses. Buenas noches.

— _Que descanses, Sora. Buenas noches._

La llamada concluyó y Sora no podía sentirse más feliz. Una enorme sonrisa asomaba en su rostro, sus mejillas ardían ligeramente y su corazón latía muy rápido. Se acurrucó más en su futón y miró al celular con cariño, donde aún figuraba el nombre de Yamato.

Suspiró.

Se sentía tonta, pero también muy feliz. La voz de Yamato era mejor que cualquier otra melodía para ser feliz y relajarse antes de ir a dormir.

Todo estaría bien.

Cerró los ojos y prometió que haría su mejor esfuerzo al día siguiente en sus pruebas de selección y así, con un poco de suerte —Sonrió—… tener una excusa para llamarlo otra vez.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora (2):**

*HC de que Takeru guarda a Yamato como « _Oniichan_ » en su celular, D-terminal y cualquier otro dispositivo electrónico que tenga XD incluso de adultos.

(Sí, el _«De: Oniichan»_ es cómo lo lee Takeru. Sería raro que Yamato se guarde a sí mismo como _Oniichan_ XD)

Ahhhh... Ya extrañaba publicar algo XD (por favor, no quieran matarme por los otros fics -w-).

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, solo la idea y autoría de este fic. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 _ **«Me gusta el Cielo»**_

 **Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, después de despedirse de los menores y desearles suerte —y Yamato de deshacerse de Jun, mientras Taichi y Koushirou se reían de él—, los Elegidos mayores partieron rumbo al lago Yamanaka. Una vez allí, se instalaron en una cabaña y buscaron un punto con buena señal para mantenerse en contacto con ellos. Sin embargo, el día transcurriría sin más novedades que la desaparición de la base del Digimon _Kaiser_ , por lo que solo les quedaba estar a la expectativa de alguna nueva comunicación.

—¿Creen que estén bien? —preguntó Koushirou.

—Eso espero —contestó Yamato.

—Dejen el pesimismo a un lado. Confiemos en ellos —dijo Taichi y se dirigió a Yamato, divertido—. ¿Por qué tan pensativo, Yamato? ¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado a Jun en Odaiba? —dijo en tono burlón mientras se reía del rostro de molestia de Yamato.

—Idiota, no es eso...

—¿Entonces?

—Le ofrecimos a Sora mantenerla informada de la situación, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Oh, cierto! Uhmm… pero… no hay nada que podamos informarle sobre hoy. Uhmm… le diremos que estamos a la espera de que se comuniquen con nosotros. Así no la preocuparemos. Ya saben como es de preocupada.

Yamato no estaba muy seguro. No podía evitar pensar que decirle algo tan sucinto podría tener el efecto contrario: preocuparla más y, encima, distraerla de su entrenamiento.

—Mejor digámosle lo poco que sabemos: que la base del Digimon _Kaiser_ se movió de lugar y que seguramente los menores están buscándola —sugirió.

—Lo que dice Yamato san suena más razonable, Taichi san —expresó Koushirou.

—OK —dijo Taichi, resignado al ver que su idea era rechazada—. Mandémosle un e-mail a través de la D-Terminal.

Enviaron el e-mail a Sora y se fueron a descansar.

Yamato se preguntaba como le habría ido a Sora en sus pruebas. Esperaba que bien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, recibieron un mensaje por parte de Iori que confirmaba lo que pensaban: Que estaban bien y que estaban buscando la base del _Kaiser_. No recibirían más mensajes hasta bien entrada la noche, en los que se les informaba que habían encontrado la base del _Kaiser_ , que esta era móvil, algunas fotos de su digimon «original» —Chimeramon— e información que serviría para ayudar a los menores a infiltrarse en la base.

—Será una larga noche sin dormir para nosotros, para Daisuke y los demás, y también… para el Digimon _Kaiser_ —señaló Taichi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sora no había recibido ningún mensaje de los chicos ese día. El día anterior recibió un e-mail, pero ahora nada. ¿Qué habría pasado? Ya estaba bien entrada la noche, pero no se iría a dormir sin asegurarse que sus amigos estuviesen bien.

Miró su celular y buscó el nombre de Yamato. Justo antes de marcar, se detuvo. ¿Es que acaso se acobardaba? Sacudió la cabeza. No. No era cobardía. Solo que… Esa voz… Esa voz la quería para antes de ir a dormir.

Decidió llamar a los demás primero. Busco entre sus contactos y marcó el número de Taichi. Después de unas cuantas timbradas, el castaño contestó.

— _¡Hey, Sora! ¿Qué hay?_

—¿Taichi? ¿Cómo que «qué hay»? ¿Están todos bien?

— _Estamos bien. Descuida. Yamato está con su padre viendo algunas cosas en la van, Koushirou sigue en la computadora esperando noticias, yo estoy poniéndole algunos leños más a la fogata y, aunque se han infiltrado en la base del Kaiser, sabemos que los chicos también están bien._

—Eso me alegra, pero… ¿qué pasó con el _Kaiser_?

— _El Kaiser… bueno, él creó su propio digimon._

—¿Eh?

— _Ahhh… Creo que Koushirou puede explicarte mejor esa parte._

—De acuerdo —contestó resignada.

— _¡Hey! No te enojes. Mejor ríete, te cuento algo gracioso._

—Taichi, no es momento para bromas.

— _¡Pero es que es demasiado gracioso, Sora! ¿Adivina quién quiso venir con nosotros al campamento?_

—¿Con ustedes?

— _Específicamente, con Yamato._

—¿Ah?

— _¡Jun! ¡Jun Motomiya!_

—¡¿Jun Motomiya?! ¡¿La hermana de Daisuke kun?!

 _«¿…y la más grande fan de Yamato?»,_ habría querido agregar Sora.

— _¡Sí! ¡Apareció de la nada frente a la van del padre de Yamato! ¡Y dijo que venía con nosotros!_ —Taichi estalló en risas—.

A Sora, por el contrario, se le encogió el corazón.

Jun Motomiya, la más grande fan de Yamato, la que iba a todos y cada uno de sus conciertos, la que se sabía todas las letras de sus canciones y las cantaba a viva voz sin vergüenza alguna, la que pedía autógrafos cada vez que podía, la que siempre conseguía pases para el _backstage_ , la… bonita chica de ojos color púrpura, cabello escandaloso, alta y de buen cuerpo, con la que Yamato había salido al menos una vez —a cambio de que Jun cubra a Daisuke—. _Esa_ Jun Motomiya.

¿Jun Motomiya estaba en el campamento? ¿Y ella no?

Eso era muy injusto.

— _¿Sora?_ —se escuchó decir a Taichi—. _¿Sora, estás ahí?_

—¿Eh? Sí, disculpa. Me… distraje con algo. Entonces… ¿Jun está en el campamento con ustedes?

— _No, no. Pero quiso. Digamos que Yamato la convenció de no venir con nosotros._

Taichi volvió a estallar en risas.

—¿Taichi qué rayos te pasa? ¡Deja de reírte como tonto! —dijo incómoda, pero la alivió un poco el saber que Jun no estaba con ellos.

— _Lo siento_ —dijo limpiándose una lágrima de la risa excesiva—, _pero ¡debiste verlo! ¡Fue tan gracioso!_ —dijo volviendo a reír.

Sora rodó los ojos.

—Si es algo que te hace comportar así de inmaduro, no quiero saberlo. Bueno, ya sé que estás bien. Ahora llamaré a Koushirou. Que descanses.

— _¡Hey, no te enojes! Bueno, bueno, me calmo. Que descanses, Sora._

—Manténganme informada.

— _Descuida._

Sora cortó la llamada.

 _«Jun en el campamento…»,_ pensó, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. _«No, finalmente no fue»,_ y exhaló aliviada.

Se sentía extraña. Le aliviaba saber que Jun no estaba ahí, pero también entendía la posible desazón que estaría experimentando la muchacha al quedarse fuera del campamento —igual que ella—, y se sentía mal por ella. Sin embargo, Sora era una Elegida, tenía derecho a estar ahí y además el deber de apoyar a sus amigos. En cambio, si Jun hubiese estado allí, habría sido solamente para estar con Yamato y él, para cubrir a Daisuke, seguramente habría estado todo el tiempo con ella y… —Volvió a sacudir la cabeza—. No. No quería pensar en ello, ni pensar de esa manera. No estaba bien.

 _«Discúlpame, Jun san... por sentir alivio de que no estés ahí… Lo siento, por pensar así_ ».

Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente para alejar esos pensamientos, miró su celular, buscó el número de Koushirou y lo marcó. Quería saber como estaba, pero también hablar con alguien que pudiese brindar información un poco más seria sobre la situación… y sacarse a Jun de la cabeza.

—¿Koushirou kun?

— _Buenas noches, Sora san._

—Buenas noches, Koushirou kun. ¿Qué tal el día de hoy? ¿Estás bien? ¿Averiguaron algo más sobre el _Digimon Kaiser_?

— _Bueno… hay novedades, pero no son muchas. Descubrimos que el Digimon Kaiser ha formado un digimon quimera con partes de otros digimon, Chimeramon, pero no sabemos qué pretende lograr con ello. Los chicos lograron infiltrarse en la_ _base, pero desde ese momento se perdió la comunicación._

—Ya veo…

— _Aun así, confiamos en que tendremos noticias muy pronto._

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Sé que los chicos lo harán muy bien. Bueno, ustedes no se desvelen mucho, por favor. Que descanses, Koushirou kun.

— _Buenas noches. Que descanses, Sora san._

Sora concluyó la llamada.

Miró su celular y buscó el número de Yamato. Se quedó mirándolo largo rato.

 _«Espera, Sora… Taichi dijo que Yamato estaba con su padre. Tal vez debería llamarlo más tarde. No estaría bien interrumpirlos, Yamato podría pensar que no siento respeto por su tiempo junto a su padre»,_ pensó.

De pronto, Sora se sentía indecisa y hasta un poco temerosa de llamarlo. No quería que piense que era una chica irrespetuosa o, peor aún, que lo acosaba.

Suspiró.

Decidió tomar un baño para relajarse y después de ello, lo llamaría.

Sí, eso haría. Sin duda lo llamaría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora (2):**

¡Hola a todos, nuevamente!

Disculpen la tardanza. Publicar con un montón de espacio entre capítulos se ha convertido en una constante en mí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi vida se ha reorganizado de tal forma que el tiempo libre para mis hobbies se ha reducido considerablemente. Pero bueno, acá estamos :) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ojalá pudiesen dejar una pequeña review sobre el mismo :3 (Y si dejan review en el anterior, no me quejo ¿eh? Jaja!)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D

Y por su comprensión :)


End file.
